


All I Am Is All You Are

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Wish You Would [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Cute, Family, Love, M/M, Weddings, WishYouWould, happiness, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: The wish you would universe is back one more time.  Its five years in the future and Yevgeny is coming home, Skylar and bo are getting married.Family is everything even if they're crazy





	All I Am Is All You Are

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! As requested another part to wish you would. One of my very first fics on here. Enjoy seeing where everyone is at now in this short excerpt. 
> 
> Up Next: Continuation of Delayed Gratification anyone? One its way. 
> 
> Much love

Wish You Would – Part three

 

 

 

Five years. Five years that Mickey never thought he would have. If someone had told him when he was struggling through his years in prison hat would happen once he was out. Falling in love with Ian all over again, getting married and living their lives like this, happy. He would have laughed in their face. However, that’s exactly what happened. Everything changed, his past was insignificant compared to his present and his future.  Ian hates when he said that.  Not because he didn’t love their lives together but because Ian would say that his past wasn’t insignificant. Not in the least. As Ian had reminded him over and over again without their past they wouldn’t be where they are now.

 

He would have never gone back to school and he working in a job he loved, he was slowly working his way up at the office and he enjoyed every moment. He was happy, with work, with home. Ian had recently been promoted again and moved up to the main offices at Greene construction.  Yevgeny was happy in college and coming home for the summer with some kind of surprise…which terrified Mickey. Last time Yev had come home he had brought a girl…Laila. A girl who was annoying and entitled and spent the entire week making comments about Mickey and Ian and their lives every chance she got. Ian had told him to stay calm but he and Yev had gotten into an argument about his girlfriend. Yev had been so angry that Mickey couldn’t accept his choice in a girlfriend that he had said a few of his own awful things. He hadn’t spoken to Mickey for weeks after the visit.  He also hadn’t been home to visit the last two years during the summers.  

 

“You’re overthinking,” Ian said walking up behind his husband.

 

“What if he’s gonna marry that girl or something? How do I shut up and support that?” He sighed.  

 

“Mick. Just be you. Maybe don’t yell at him, but tell him how you feel. He’s your son.”

 

“And last time he wouldn’t speak to me for weeks. I can’t lose my son because his girlfriend is a bitch.” Ian laughs.

 

“Maybe don’t call her a bitch,”  Ian says as he pulls his husband in for a long, lingering kiss

 

 

“They have lost their minds!” Skylar exclaims, plopping down on the couch.

 

Bo looks over at Skylar and can’t keep but bust out laughing at the irony. Sky turns to him and crosses his arms over his chest. He gets that adorable pouty look on his face.

 

“Babe. They’re trying. It’s their way of supporting you.” He tries to reason.

 

“Supporting me?? They are over there right now, arguing with each other about our wedding and I’m pretty sure they don’t even know I left.  It’s my wedding…” sky stops when he sees them look on Bo's face.  “Our wedding”

 

“Babe. I know they are driving you nuts. And yes they need to be reigned in. However…you need to know that they are being so…intense, especially your dad and Preston because they want you to know they support you after so many years of not supporting you.”

 

“Well, they are taking it too far. First dad tried to take me to some pride parade last year, to prove he was ok with all this, now he’s trying to have this grand gay wedding. He’s trying. I know that.” He sighs and bo moves to sit next to him and pull him closer.

 

“I know it’s frustrating. He’s just trying to show you that he’s changed. That he can be different.” Skylar nods. He knows that. He really does. Doesn’t make it any less frustrating. He just wants to marry the man he loves. He doesn’t need some grand society event to make his life valid.

 

 

“Are we ready for this?” Ian asks getting his shoes on. “We can worry about Yev tomorrow when he gets here. Tonight is about Sky and Bo.  Mickey nods taking a deep breath. He can’t help but think about how ironic it is that he’s worried about making his son upset. His son who he didn’t want anything to do with for a really long time. A son he loves now and means everything. He wants to be supportive no matter what Yev has to tell them tomorrow but he can’t hide his feelings very well, that much he knows.

 

 

Walking into the Lyons house was that of chaos. The grooms where nowhere to be seen but the rest of the family was standing in the middle of the dining room with papers all around arguing with each other. Mickey looked at his husband with a raised brow.

 

”what do you mean an ice sculpture?! Of fucking what?” Jayce yells at his sister. “What do they need that shit for. Wasn’t the fountain enough of that shit?” 

 

“Oh like dad wanting the cake to look like something out of a pride float?” Preston asks, earning a warning glare from his father.

 

Mickey leaned over to whisper to Ian. “Man, if our families did this shit I don’t think I woulda made it”

 

“Speaking of. Notice anyone missing?” Ian asked looking around. The entire family was standing around yelling about the wedding and neither one of the grooms were present.

 

“They’re probably hiding. I sure the fuck would be,” Mickey said having about enough of the yelling family over wedding plans.

 

“What about the doves!? I preordered them” Abigail screams.

 

“Okay! That’s enough!?” Ian yells having enough of the crazy. What was this? A fucking circus?  They all turned to the new voice and froze for a second before turning around about to start arguing again.

 

“Any of you fuckheads take a minute to realize your planning a wedding that not only neither of the grooms wants but they literally aren’t even here right now?” Mickey says

 

“Bo is working. Sky was just here” Preston says.

 

“I can pretty much guarantee they are both nowhere near this house for the same reason I don’t want to be right now. Have any of  you stopped to actually care what they want on their wedding day or are you too busy trying to have some big event to prove you are ok with them being together that you are about to drive them to run off in the middle of the night.” Ian interjects.

 

“He wouldn’t do that,” Franklin says.

 

“Why not? I sure the fuck would have. And I wanted to get married in front of our families more than anything” Ian adds making Mickey smile. Knowing that if things got out of hand Ian would have run off with him.

 

Taking the time to convince these people to calm the fuck down took twenty minutes before Mickey went to go get the grooms while Ian had to deal with the family and their plans.

 

“Well, what are we supposed to do with all of this then. We just wanted him to have a grand wedding.” Jasmine says.

 

“Why don’t you take all the plans and set it in front of them and let them decide what they want on their day. This isn’t about you or what you want. It’s about them, guys. It’s about hem standing up there and professing their love to each other in front of the people that love them. If they don’t want some big wedding, why pressure them into it. Let them have what they want. Not what you want.

 

 

“Would you stop pacing?” Ian says to Mickey in the morning. After being up all night, first with helping with wedding planning. And hopefully, that working out and then with Mickey not being able to sleep in anticipation of seeing his son.  

 

“I can’t help it. Let’s just go get the kid so we can get this over with.” Ian laughs shaking his head. His husband is a ball of nerves over this and he can’t really blame him after last time but if he doesn’t calm down, the fight is going to start before Yev even gets in the door. He pulls Mickey to him and kisses the side of his neck.  “We don’t have time for that” Mickey says but he presses into Ian.

 

“We have plenty of time. Let me relax you.”

 

——

 

“You’re going to have to say something. If this isn’t what you want…they are still going a little crazy.” Bo days to Skylar as they lay in bed fielding the phone calls from the family. Sure after Mickey told them off they started asking more questions but the problem was now they were calling every five minutes.

 

“I know. It’s so hard for me though. I thought they would never accept what I was and now they are and I should be thankful right? Look at what happened to Mickey when his dad found out about him. I should be thankful but they are driving me nuts.”  Skylar sighs and bo kisses his temple.

 

“Whatever you want is what we’ll do. If you want to be thankful and have a big extravagant gay wedding, I’m in. Anything for you. I just don’t want you drowning in stress on what should be the day of our lives. The day we really start our future together”. Sometimes when bo said things like this Skylar melted into a puddle. Today was no different. It suddenly hit him that the only person in the world that cared about what he wanted was right here.

 

“What about you? What do you want?” He hadn’t actually sat down to ask no what he wanted this wedding to be; he had been too busy trying to get his family off his back about it all.

 

“What do you mean?” Bo asks confused.

 

“If we could have a wedding just the way you want it. What would it be?” Sky urges. He needs to know.

 

“Babe, as long as you’re there I don’t care.  Big wedding, small wedding, elope, I don’t care. The wedding isn’t what’s important, the marriage is.”  Sky lights up with a big smile. He knows exactly what he wants now.

 

 

Mickey took a deep breath waiting for Yevgeny. He sees his son round the corner and he waits for a second looking for any company he might have brought with him. Nothing. Well, that’s at least one good thing. If he was going to announce something like an engagement he would bring the bride right?

 

Yev hugged Ian first. It didn’t upset Mickey, he understood how close Ian and Yev always had been. Ian adored that boy from the first time he laid eyes on him. Mickey took a little time warming up to the idea. And then Yev surprised him by giving Mickey the biggest hug he could possibly.

 

“Miss you guys” Mickey didn’t look at Ian because he knew he was over there smirking with his it’ll all be okay bullshit.

 

 

 

(Engagement party)

 

The party was in full swing. Everyone was having a blast. And Skylar figured, his family got their big party right here. He was ready to make his announcement.

 

And Yevgeny Milkovich was ready to make an announcement of his own. Life was full of excitement and he wanted to share that with his dads. And his mom of course but he had already told her. He figured making his dad sweat it out was entirely too entertaining.  He knew what his dad was thinking and he would have to put him out of his misery soon enough but not before making something clear. After the party, he would tell them everything.

 

“Can I get everyone’s attention,” Skylar yells out to make the noise die down and it does.

 

“I want to thank everyone for coming to celebrate with us. I know you’re all expecting some big extravagant wedding later this year but that’s not going to happen so I wanted to say now we thank all of you.”

 

“Wait…what?” The voices raise and the Lyons are all trying to talk at once.

 

“Hey! Cut it out! Babe, what do you mean?” Bo glares at Skylar's family.

 

“I want to marry you, not at some huge party that isn’t even really about us. I want to marry you with Ian and Mickey standing up for us and even my crazy family there if they don’t disown me after this but that’s all I want. I don’t care if we just go to the courthouse. I don’t need all of that. You don’t need all of that. I just want you.”

 

The Lyon family is in awe standing there looking at the two boys. None of them really know what to say. Or what to do about the situation at hand but one thing is clear, nothing else matters but those two at that moment.

 

 

 

They are sitting at the house. Ian and Yev on the couch and Mickey outside smoking when Yev gets up and goes outside to sit next to his dad.

 

“Last time I was here…” he starts already seeing Mickey tense up.

 

“Kid. I know you don’t like what I said about your girl. I understand that and I should have gone about it better but you can’t just run away every time I say some shit you so don’t like. If you do, you’ll never come back and that…”

 

“Scares you.” Yevgeny finishes for him.

 

“Yes,” Mickey admits.

 

“Dad. I was angry. I didn’t run away. I went back to school. I still called.”

 

“It took you weeks to talk to me and you haven’t been home in a long time” Mickey sighed.

 

“I’ve been busy. Actually part of what I want to discuss with you and Ian is why I haven’t been home. But I wanted to talk to you first and tell you it’s ok. That no matter your reaction to my choices, you will always be my dad and even if I get mad at you, I’ll always come home.” Mickey had to look away to avoid tearing up.

 

“That means a lot kid. More than you know.” He finally manages to say.

 

Back inside the house, Ian is watching his husband and his son share a moment and he smiles. He often thinks about his life to this point. How much his husband has been through in his life saddens him and yet amazes him every time Mickey shows him how amazing he really is despite the odds.   He watches as the men because yes his stepson is now a man, come through the door.  Mickey goes to sit down next to his husband.  “Everything okay?” Ian whispers next to him.

 

“I think it will be.” Is mickeys only response. He doesn’t really know what Yevgeny wants to share with them.

 

“Dads I know I haven’t been home to visit in quite a while but there’s a very good reason for that.” He says and Mickey sighs. “And before you say it no dad it wasn’t about our fight. In the time between my last visit and what would have been the next one a lot had changed.  I went through a breakup and decided on a path I wanted to take in my life. To make that happen…taking the summers off from school wasn’t an option at the time.”

 

Mickey looks at Ian. “Break up?” He mouths with kind of a smile but Ian judges him to say that wasn’t the point.

 

“What path Yevvy?”

 

“There’s an internship I want. It’s only available for undergrads and it involves an entire semester. The rest recommendation could do great things for me in the future after I get a higher degree. To do that I had to have lost of my credits done by this year so that I can spend the last semester of next year doing this internship and getting into a good program.”

 

“What kind of program Yev?” Mickey asked. Last he knew Yevgeny had no idea what he wanted to do after school. Hearing him talking about the future like this made him beyond proud.

 

“Law school. I want to be a lawyer.” Yev seemed to take a deep breath waiting for the reaction. He knew his father wasn’t exactly on the best terms with the law at the best of times. This could go either way, but his dad inspired him to do this in his own way.

 

“You want to be a lawyer? Why?” Mickey asked receiving a nudge from his husband. “Not that anything is wrong with it.”

 

“Because of you dad” Mickey looked up at him in shock unable to speak.   “Dad you might have done a lot of bad things in the past but the last time you were locked up, a good lawyer could have saved you from that pain. You were unfairly locked away because of your past. I want to defend people like you who deserve the chance to prove they have changed. That they aren’t born in the life given to them. I want to help people the world has given up on.”   Mickey is pretty sure he’s going to cry.

 

“Kid…that’s…amazing.” He says getting up to hug his son.

 

“There’s also something else. There’s this girl…I want you to meet her.”   Fuck. Ian sighs.  Here we go again.

 

“Had to ruin the moment didn’t you.” Mickey jokes

 

“Dad. Just promise to try. She’s going to come to the wedding with me since it’s now in a few days.”

 

“I’ll try to be nice. That’s all I can say.”  Yevgeny smiles at his dad and hugs him again.

 

——

 

Skylar smiles brightly. He doesn’t care that his family half wants to kill him right now. He’s going to marry Bo today. Today he will stand up in a small room and pledge his love and devotion to the man that means the world to him. He was more than ready for this.

 

Bo walks up to Preston a few minutes before the ceremony. “Don’t make him feel guilty for this.”  Preston looked at Bo.

 

“Or make him chose? After all, this is what you wanted right?”  Bo chuckled.

 

“I want whatever he wants. I told him that. He was stressing about giving everyone what they wanted and he asked me what I wanted. As I just told you I told him I wanted what he wants. Whatever that was. He made his decision.  It would be great if his family didn’t make him feel guilty for making that choice. This is his wedding. He should be able to have what he wants.  Don’t you think he’s spent long enough trying to do what everyone else wants.”  Preston doesn’t say anything else he just nods and turns back around.

 

 

 

Yevgeny stands towards the back of the room with Alyx standing by his side. Watching bo and sky tell

The world how much they love each other. He sees Ian turn around and look at them but he doesn’t say anything or react.  He feels her tense.

 

“Baby, you ok?” He whispers.

 

“What if they hate me?” She asks. She’d been nervous for weeks. He loved this girl, and he hoped like hell his family didn’t eat her alive. Between his mom and his dads, he knew she could hold her own But he didn’t think she knew that.

 

“Then they’ll get over it. I think they’d be fools to not love you.” He holds her close as the grooms kiss each other and everyone claps.

 

“I’m not ready for this. The last girl you brought home they hated.”

 

“If I recall you hate her too” he points out.

 

“That’s because she’s a bitch.”  He chuckles and pulls her to him as his dads approach them.

 

“Who’s a bitch?” Mickey asked and Alyx hides her face.

 

”Laila” Yev clarifies.

 

”she's not wrong.” Mickey says getting an elbow from his husband.   ”well she’s not.”  That causes her to laugh.

 

”its nice to.meet you. Excuse my husband. He’s an asshole.”  

 

”bite me firecrotch.”

 

”gross. Can you two do your weird foreplay later? Let’s go.get some dinner at moms. Get all these introductions out of the way so I can enjoy time with my girl here before she has to head back.”   Mickey flips him off as they go over to congratulate the happy couple before heading over to Svet’s for dinner.

 

 

 

 

”I told you it would all be fine.” Yevgeny said to his girlfriend later that night as they were holding each other.

 

”Even you didn’t expect that”

 

“No. But they all love you. And I love you. Wish you didn’t have to leave so soon.” He says pouting just a little.

 

“Some of us don’t have the summer off.  I will be waiting for you.” She smiles brightly at him and he kisses her.

 

“I will fly up there as soon as I can. I missed them.” He says realizing how true it is. He loved his crazy wacky family.

 

“Do you think you’d like to go to law school down here to be closer to them?” She asks.

 

“And farther from you? I don’t think so.”

 

“What about with me?  I graduate next year.” She offers and he brightens at what she’s saying.

 

“You’d move here for me? Why?” He asks her.

 

“Because I love you, you goof.” He laughs at that and holds her closer. The future looking brighter than it ever has before.


End file.
